I Never Ask For This!
by Corrin Smith
Summary: Zosime's farther angered the powerful king Minos and she was punished for her father's wrong doing. Zosime was thrown into the Labyrinth where the Minotaur immediately stalks her. First fanfic so bear with me. Rated M for safety. Enjoy! u Minotaur/OC.
1. the Angry King

I never asked for this.

Zosime's farther angered the powerful king Minos and she was punished for her father's wrong doing. Zosime was thrown into the Labyrinth where the Minotaur immediately stalks her. First fanfic so bear with me. Rated M for safety. Enjoy! ^u^

The Angry King.

Strephon was dragged by the throat by one of King Minos guard as he took him to the roil gardens where the king pacing back and forth with clench fists.

"My lord," the guard thunders out to Minos with his deep voice, "I have caught the rat!"

"Excellent! Bring him here, Nikon." The guard responded to his name and tightened his grip on Strephon's throat, making it impossible to breath. Nikon took large steps that he quickly fill the space between him and his king. When he through Strephon on the ground the old man breathed in the autumn air making him dizzy and his lungs ache from the lack of oxygen. Shaking and coughing Strephon almost didn't hear what king Minos asked him. "Tell me old man, how long have you been a servant for me?"

"For 52 years my lord." Strephon's voice was ridged, and he had the combination of pain, fear, and confusion on his wrinkle face.

"And had I ever treated you wrong these past 52 years, Strephon?" king Minos ask.

"No my lord." Said the old man, not daring to see his kings' face.

"Did I not give you work, a home, making sure that nothing happens to your pathetic family?" King Minos's voice was getting louder.

"Yes… you have", at that moment Strephon knew that they found out, that it was all over for him and his family.

"THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I FOUND CONIUM (HEMLOCK) IN MY SOUP THIS MORNING?" Minos words were venomous and Strephon was trying his best not to cringe away.

"I don't know my lord. I haven't herd such news until…" suddenly the old man was kicked in the face by the guard, when Strephon try to get himself out of the mud Nikon placed his foot at the back of the old man's head pushing him back down in the cold mud.

"How dare you pséma to the king!" Nikon shifted most of his weight to his foot, literally crushing the old man. Strephon scream in pain and fear that his skull was going to crack.

King Minos began to rummage through his robes casually and brought out a golden sealed dagger, "you know, the last man I killed was with this dagger," he said as he caress the daggers' beautiful sheath, "stabbed him seven time in the gut, he died the next day," he pulled the dagger out of its sheath listening its sweet song, "I made sure of that." He smirked at Strephon.

"Please my lord, I swear I didn't have any knowledge of this," Strephon pleaded as he spit out all the mud in his mouth.

King Minos smile disappear and then it came back again. "You know the last time I saw your daughter was roughly three years ago? So that would make her what? 19, 20 years of age?" the king asks looking back at Strephon with deviants.

"No please! She did nothing wrong, she's young and innocent my lord, please!" Strephon's voice was filled with fear for his daughter, if he was able to move he would scurry to the kings' feet and kiss them like a mutt to his horrible master. Anything to keep his daughter safe from this heinous king.

"You baby your daughter whey too much, she's a grown woman with no husband or kids! It must be embarrassing for her, seeing all of her friends with families of their own." Minos said with his back toward his guard and the frail man. There was a moment of silence until Minos suddenly stops playing the dagger and looked back at Strephon muddy face, "Maybe… I should invite your daughter for dinner tonight; maybe I should sent Nikon to kindly bring her to my sleeping chambers. What is her name again?" Strephon was silent form the horrifying images of his daughter bing pin down by this king, hands all over her body, her face filling with pain and wet with tears. Strephon stomachs lurch and sicken with disgust. He started to pray for the Gods to strike the king with amnesia so the name of his daughter will never come to Minos's mind.

King Minos ponders at the girls' name. _What was her name? _It was only a moment to remember the faceless woman. "O yes, Zosime."

Grinning he took one look at his guard and Nikon brought the old man up and began to drag the frantic man away.

"Please I beg of you, don't hurt my daughter!" Strephon screamed. The king ignore him. "Alright! I did it!" Nikon stared at the man with anger. When he stopped he tighten his grip and raised Strephon roughly to his feet. The guard shook the old man to continue, "I put the Conium in your soup."

King Minos can hear the desperation and shame in the names voice, he _almost _felt pity for the man. But his face became dark and menacing that Strephon was afraid to look at him any longer and he lowered his head.

"Why?" Minos questioned.

Strephon looked at his king with anger in his eyes forgetting his fear. "Because every nine years I had to see 18 innocent people get thrown into the Labyrinth and hearing there last cries as they are ripped apart, gaging in there own blood, and eaten by the monster that your whore of a wife gave birth to!" he answer in a low voice, scowling at his king.

Minos did not reacted to this. Instead he put the dagger in its golden sheath and said, "You had been a good servant for me for 52 years so will give you a chants to leave. At the hour when the sun dies I want you and your daughter to leave Crete." King Minos tern his site to Strephon and continues on, "If you are not gone by than then I will order Nikon to bring both of you back hear and I will pass judgment on you and your precious Zosime." The way the king said Zosime's name brought coldness to Strephon's spine.

Strephon suddenly notes the sun was dangerously low at the west of the world. His fear came back to him all at once and then some. He looked back at Minos with shock. "You better get going, you're wasting precious time."

At that Strephon slipped through the guards hands and sprinted back home.


	2. Wolfberries

Wolfberries.

Zosime was crouch down by her favorite Evergreen Plane Tree picking off Wolfberries from a small vine. She thought about father as she plucked the fruit from its stems and into her rabbit fur sack. If she made soup out of the Wolfberries and get her father to drink the soup, then maybe he wouldn't look ill all the time.

Lately, father would eat very little and he hasn't slept for days. It was starting to show on his face and limbs. And it was just how he looked but the whey he acted. He would complain that he was cold and he would jump at any thing that moves. Has he caught whatever killed mother? Will he be like this for a whole year before embracing the Elysian Fields?

Zosime rapped her arms around herself and shuddered remembering her mother had to endured so much pain and she couldn't do anything to stop it. "I will not see father die like mother."

With that said, Zosime stood, fixing her long brown dress in the process. She looked up at the beautiful Evergreen Tree. The sky behind the tree was a magnificent orange and the clouds were stand with purples and pinks and yellows, silhouette the beautiful tree. Usually, a scene like this would make Zosime smile and her hart worm. But face was looked grimed with concerned for her father.

The days are getting shorter as Persephone prepares herself for the journey to the underworld. She prayed to the gods to give the Wolfberries extra healing abilities. _Father will need all the help he can get._

Zosime took a deep breath, smelling the autumn air and started walking the opposite direction of the orange sun.

* * *

Well hope you enjoy chapter 2. I'll get up chapter 3 as soon as possible. ^u^


	3. late Escape

Late Escape

When Zosime got back home she began to chop the vegetables that came from their little garden for the soup.

"ZOSIME!" a familiar voice called out to her.

"Bampás?" she said to herself. It was strange to see her father home this early in the evening, usually he wouldn't come home long after Helios has taken the sun away from the sky in the west. Zosime put the knife down next to the half chopped onion and went out to greet Strephon. As he got closer she felt something was wrong. Then Zosime face was covered with the mask of fear, as he got even closer.

Her father was running towards their little house. His feet were bleeding, sweat from head to tow, skin pale, and eyes red and filled with tears. He looked like he was running from death.

"Bampás what's wrong? What has happened?" Panic stirred up in her stomach as Strephon took a hold of her shoulders.

Wheezing he breathed, "We have to get out of here. We need to leave Crete." He began dragging her by the for arm back into the house and as he did he said, "come we need to get our things and flee!"

When they got back in the house he release his daughter and grabbed the first bag he saw. "Bampás I don't understand what is going on. Bampás!" his daughter was concern and frantic. Strephon did not respond to her, instead he mumbled there escape in Greek as he went a round the small room, grabbing things as he went. Zosime tried to reach her father again, "Papa, if we can just sit down for a moment you can…"

Strephon suddenly grabbed Zosime tightly about her shoulders, he said, "We don't have time to sit. We don't have time for me to explain, just do as I say and I promise to tell you everything." He lightly shook her at every syllable. Strephon turn his head to their little window that revealed the west side of the world. The sun was extinguishing fast, he curse Helios's name for not hearing his prayers. He let go of her from his grip and grabbed the packed bag behind him and rushed to the door, dragging his daughter by her wrist.

"Wait! mother's necklace" she cried.

"We haven't the time for that, leave…"

"I'm not leaving it! It's all I have from her!" she interrupted her father and yanked out of his grip. She ran to her bed and opens a small wooden box revealing a silver chain with a small wooden figurine of a topless woman holding two snakes in her hands and a small animal on her head. Zosime tucked her treasure in a small pocket located in her cleavage. She closed the pocket with thread then rushed to meet her father outside. "Where are we going, father?" she question as they began to run.

"Mycenae, Naxos, Sparta… anywhere that is far enough from here!" he barked back his answerer, not meeting her gaze.

Zosime pushed more questions upon Strephon. "I see you look to the west, do you fear the dark? Is someone coming for us? What is going on?"

"I told you, we don't have time for questions right…" he hit something hard and he fell over. When he looked up he saw the face of Nikon glowing in the moonlight.

"Times up" Nikon said in a dark voice and picked up the old man by the throat.

"Run Zosime!" Strephon choked, "Run!"

Zosime was restrained by her own fear as she stood there; she didn't know what to do as the large man looked at her with soulless eyes. It felt like he was burning holes in her skull as he gaze on her face. What seemed like an eternity Nikon became irritated by the old man struggles so he punched him in the gut then through him to the ground. Strephon tried to get up but he was kicked in the face and his cheek met the cold dirt once again.

This broke Zosime's restraints and anger took over her. She took the hidden dagger from her dress, and through it at the man's back. Nikon cried in shock, he searched for the handle of the dagger for a moment and then took the dagger out of his lower back. He looked back at the woman in anger and he began to walk towards her with the dagger in hand.

Zosime took out her last dagger out and gripped it with white knuckles; she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She was grateful that she had a teacher that mastered in fighting when she was young and now Zosime prayed to the Gods what she learned was enough.

"You bitch!" Nikon rumbled as he came closer with the blood-dripping dagger.

Her muscles began to seas and abandoned her when she needed them the most so when Zosime finely brought her arms up to attack it was already too late. Nikon caught both of her arms bringing them down and bringing up his knee to her gut with no mercy. A painful shiver went up her spine as she gasped for air, she felt herself slump in the man arms. Soon after she felt the cold ground and she slowly went out of consciousness, the last thing Zosime remembers was her fathers' painful face and hearing his cries.

* * *

thanks for reading, sorry for the wait. couldn't get away from my school work. I would like to thanks Theliantes to be the first one to comment on this story lol chapter 4 is coming up :)


	4. In The Dark

In the Dark

Zosime was somewhere dark and cold, she didn't remember what happened or where she was now. The darkness was broke by a dim light and she was able to see a figure in the distance. With out knowing what she was doing Zosime began to move towards the stranger. When she was half way to the stranger she notes the sex was male and he was very tall.

"Who is he, and why do I fear him?" her thoughts echo in the dark. Fear build within her and yet she kept on walking, it was like her lags had a mind there own. When she was just steps a way from him the soft light faded and it was dark once more. She instinctively put her arms in front of her and searched for the man.

Suddenly two large hands came out of the darkness and grab both her wrists. She felt week and frightened as the darkness fell from the man like water. His face was the last to be revealed. It was the man who attacked them, Nikon.

The events of her failed escape with her father came back to her in waves. "NO!" She screamed and tried to pull herself away from him. Zosime used all of her strength to get away of her assailant but it was futile. Then in an all too familiar motion, the large man brought her arms down and his knee up. She was ready for the blow, but instead of feeling a knee hitting her in the abdomen she ghosts through the man and connected with the floor.

She whimpered as she turned to see the man fading away. Zosime quickly got off the floor and whirl a round in the darkness in a panic. She knew where she was.

Zosime began to bang her forehead with her clench fist as she closed her eyes with tears running down her face. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Her whispers echoed endlessly. What felt like a lifetime she stopped pleading and she slumped to the ground, hope felt lost.

Then she heard voices. Men voices. Zosime brought her head upward, there was a light. She felt her body levitate off the ground and towards the light. It got unbearably bright and the voices got louder. Zosime brought her arms up to block the brightness and she entered into the light.

She was waking up.


	5. Note

Note

Hay guys sorry I haven't been posting lately I have been busy with school and I am having trouble finishing the next chapter. School is over in two weeks and the chapter, Guilty By Blood, is more then half way done. So please don't give up on me


	6. Guilty By Blood

Guilty By Blood

"She had nothing to do with this," Zosime could hear her father's pleading voice.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to kill me," said the unfamiliar voice. The man's voice was filled with rage.

She rapidly opened her eyes and was blinded by the brilliantly lit room, Zosime quickly closed her eyes and a headache slowly began to form. She wanted to rub her temples and relieve the pain but she couldn't, something was preventing her from doing so. The young woman began to struggle to free herself but when she did Zosime could feel her arms being squeezed tightly by large hands.

Her eyes open wide with horror of what had her in their grasp. She lifted her head with shock and confusion. _Why am I at the palace?_ She thought as she stared at the red pillars connecting to the polished white floor. The room that seemed to have a sun of it's own was decorated with golden bull heads along the tall, intimidating walls and big murals of death, a monster with horns ripping the flesh off of men and women with its teeth. Zosime shook with fear and whimpered, she wanted to turn around and run as far away as possible.

Then her arms were squeezed once again, Zosime looked behind her and saw the notorious Nikon looking down at her. His face was the perfect example of what the god of war, Ares, would look like. His bone structure was strong, his skin tan. His dark wavy hair was dusted with dirt. His scruffy chin covered part of a nasty scar that puffs out at the left side of his face, barely missing his eye. But this did not destroy his image, but instead merely gave him a godlier look: a terrifying, yet beautiful mortal. But Zosime did not see past his scar, she did not see the beauty in him in any way. His expression was dead; lifeless, but as she stared into his ocean blue eyes she began to see his emotions slowly unravel for all to see.

She wished she didn't see. She prayed for her goddess to have pity on her and tern her into a Kingfisher so she can fly far away from the man's gaze. The solder's eyes were red with anger and starving for lust. But for what? Was it lust for her body? Or to feel her warm blood oozing in his hands? Or is it hunger for both? Or was it much more sinister? Zosime hopes that she never finds out.

Then a wretched scream echoed off the palace walls and into Zosime's ears. The sound raddled her shoulders, "father!" her instinct kicked in. She stomped on Nikon's foot and punching him in the groin. He loosen his grip, she began to run towards the source of the scream.

Turning the corner she encounters a statue of the Minotaur looking strait in her eyes. She heard stories about the creature and its blood lust owner. "Why can't this be a dream?" Zosime said a low voice. Another scream ripped through the air followed by an angry voice. She quickened her paced and went to the next room.

Room after room her father's screams became louder and more violent. The palace's large structure, she thought, was a labyrinth in its own right and if not for Strephon's screams Zosime would be trapped inside its walls forever. In the last room she entered was a room of gold walls and deep red pillars, matching the pool of blood surrounding Strephon's crumbled body.

"Bampás!" She sprinted to her father and cradled his head, ignoring the man with the bloody whip.

Strephon breathed, "Zosime, you must get out of here, run!"

"Not without you! I'm going to get you out of here." Zosime began to cry. How can she get him out of this evil place? His face all bruised up, long bloody gashes marked his back, hands tied tightly to his neck, and his legs were bent in an unnatural way. She knew he was going to die. Her tears dropped to Strephon's forehead washing away some of the blood there. "I'm scared," she whispered to her father.

"Me too," he whispered back, fear in his eyes.

Then she felt Nikon's hands on her neck yanking her off the ground. He was ready to tear her throat.

The man with the whip breathed, "Zosime I'm so pleased you have come." The man sleeked his hair back, the young and strong face of the king was revealed. " You know I had completely forgotten about you. If you had come any later I would have killed your pathetic father."

Her hands fumbled on Nikon's large ones, trying to relieve the pressure on her throat. "What have we done to anger you so?" Zosime choked as tears burned her cheeks.

The king glides to her and wipe away her lightly freckled cheeks. He replied, "you have not angered me child, your father did, he betrayed me, and he must be punished." the king raised his hand to stroke her long brown hair. He continued, "and because of his betrayal, you must be punished as well; for you share the blood of a traitor."

Zosime began to cry even harder, she felt weak and pathetic. She knew she'd never see her home, her beautiful Evergreen Plane Tree, and the golden rays of the sun ever again. King Minos walked towards Strephon and grabbed his bloody hair and lifted him up.

The old man let out a painful moan as he was dragged towards his little girl. He could hear her screaming at Minos to stop as he was shoved in her face. "Did he ever tell you what he did; what he failed to do?" The king asked Zosime. She sobbed a "no" and shut her eyes. Minos squeezed his grip on the man's jaw. "He didn't? Well I guess I have to tell you the events that happened here. Your father tried to kill me with Hemlock seeds, he paid my taste tester 10 silver coins to fake it. But unfortunately for him I had two taste tester's and the outcome was most disturbing. It didn't take long to beat the information out of the boy about your fathers bribe."

Zosime's eyes widen in disbelief. How could he do something so reckless, he wouldn't do that!

"No. I don't believe you!" She screamed, her cheeks stinging from her tears. "Bampás, tell me it's not true."

Minos frowned and tugged on Strephon's ear.

The old man responded, "I wanted to stop the killings, I wanted to save the children of Athens," he wheezed, "I never meant to drag you into this." He felt like he was going to pass out.

The king drops him and the man hit the ground violently. "But you did", the king looked at the young woman, though her face was stricken with tears and forlorn; he lust for her body. After he banished his wife, Pasiphaë, to her birthplace, she cursed him to ejaculate poisoned creatures and so destroy his lovers. It has been a while since a woman has crawled into his bed; a demented idea came to him. "I'll give you a choice: be imprison in the Minotaur's Labyrinth, or imprison in my sleeping chambers?"


End file.
